Taijutsu Challenge Naruto VS Lee!
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: "I will not let you beat me!" Lee said as he walked past the village gates on his hands for the fourth time Naruto was ten feet in front of him. "Yea right Bushy Brows! I'm going to win this and then you'll be paying for my ramen for two weeks!" Naruto said.


I don't own Naruto. I wrote this purely because I randomly thought of the idea.

"I will not let you beat me!" Lee said as he walked past the village gates on his hands for the fourth time Naruto was ten feet in front of him.

"Yea right Bushy Brows! I'm going to win this and then you'll be paying for my ramen for two weeks!" Naruto said. And Lee _did_ have to admit that Naruto was a blonde ball of energy that never seemed to run out... But he kept going anyways, and so did Naruto, and neither of them had any intention of stopping.

Three hours later...

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto said panting.

"Yes it is only lap one-hundred. And I will not give up." Lee said. He noticed a few people Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke were standing at the gate with Kotetsu and Izumo looking at them and waving. Lee trudged on! He wouldn't stop not yet!

Three hours later...

Naruto felt like collapsing, and Lee looked about the same so since him and Lee were doing about the same he kept going. But he slowed down and started right back up beside Lee.

"Hey Bushy Brow. How exactly did we get to doing this _anyways_?" Naruto asked him.

"I am not sure. I just know we started, and made a deal that you would not prank our team again if I did more laps around the village walls than you, and if you won I would pay for your ramen for the next two weeks." Lee said. Then he started to pull ahead. But Naruto didn't speed up in fact he got slower. _'Slow and steady wins the race right? And maybe I'll feel a little bit more energized after a little cool down.'_

Three more hours later...

Sakura sighed. The two of them had been going at this for nine hours, or rather _Naruto_ had been going at it for nine hours. Lee had finished five-hundred laps about half an hour ago and Naruto was at three-hundred one. He had slowed down considerably but he also seemed to be gaining his energy quicker than he was loosing it now. Naruto started speeding up and made it around the village in only a few minutes, he was putting all of his spare energy to use.

Five hours later...

Naruto yelled happily as he finished lap five-hundred and one. But froze as Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten glared at him for waking them up. They had been so peacefully sleeping, and Naruto had shouted out. Naruto took a step back, and another...he took a few more as the four angry genin advanced on him...Until he tripped on a tree root, hit his head and was either knocked out or fainted. The four that had previously wanted to kill him walked off, hitting his head was payback enough. And well if something attacked him...it would be justified.

The next morning at the bridge team 7 always waited at...

Sakura and Sasuke stood there half enjoying the quiet, and half worried for Naruto. And they were really worried when Kakashi showed up and he wasn't there.

"So where is Naruto?" Kakashi said barely glancing over his book.

"Eh, well we don't really know." They saw Kakashi looking around hoping to spot the boy, but not for the reasons they thought.

"We should start by checking his apartment..." Kakashi said. They all walked to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. No answer...Kakashi took out a piece of metal and picked the lock on the door. He opened the door and walked in Sakura, and Sasuke hesitating but soon following him. They found Naruto sleeping with a huge red lump on his head, and dirt on the back of his pants and shirt almost as though he had been dragged home...

Sorry about the abrupt ending guys! I just didn't know how to continue it. Anyways I was exercising and randomly thought of the scene of Naruto and Lee facing off in strength levels...Anyways please Review! ^^

Oh and in case you were wondering Kotetsu and Izumo are the ones that dragged Naruto home.


End file.
